Shikamaru's Decision
by LuckyLeafGirl
Summary: Shikamaru, Temari and Ino are assigned on a simple mission but it becomes much more as Shikamaru finds his real mission to decie between the girls he loves before he loses them both. TemShikaIno


**Ok! This is hopefully gonna be an interesting story! I wanted to make this one short; i'm getting ready to make a long, long, long, long, (12 hours later), long, long, long story! Well, not that long! Just a story with lots of chapters! Ok, I'll shut up now if you enjoy the story! ...please..?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nara Shikamaru looked up at the sky with a lazy look planted on his face. _Aw, man! What am I gonna do? _He thought to himself as he remembered what his mission was, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was his partners going on the mission with him: the two idiot blondes!

Yes, it was none other than Yamanaka Ino and Temari. The only problem was that those two were the two girls Shikamaru loves. Shikamaru jumped up and started walking towards the meeting place. _This is gonna be a long mission..._

Ino glared at Temari furiously. "Why are you coming on this mission again?!"

"Because I'm one of the most strongest kunochis!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Unless you can prove me wrong!"

"Grrr!"

They were just about to attack each other until Shikamaru appeared in a puff of smoke. He looked at the two suspiciously. They just smiled and waved while their insides glared at each other.

After a while of silence once they were in the forest on their way to the rain country, Ino decided to speak. "So Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Have you got a girlfriend yet?"

"What?!"

"You know, a girl? An item? A couple? A lover?"

"...no"

"Oh, well in that case..."

"OH SHIKAMARU!!!"

They both turned to find Temari waving her arms in the air. "Can you help me carry these bags?! Please?!" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Shikamaru sighed. Ino huffed. Temari grinned. _This is gonna be a REALLY LONG mission..._

When finally reaching the village, Shikamaru took out a scroll. He looked at the two blondes who were currently occupied with a glaring contest. The two were in tears as they fought to keep their eyes open. Shikamaru coughed. Both looked up, blinking wildly.

"I'm going to go send the scroll to the ninjas here. While I'm gone, I suggest you two spend a little quality time with each other. Bye!" In the blink of an eye, he poofed away.

Both girls walked for what seemed like hours, not bothering to talk or even look at the other. Temari finally broke the silence.

"So you think your so tough, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like Shikamaru, right?"

"Right!"

"And I like Shikamaru, right?"

"...right..."

"So you know what the solution for this is, right?"

"..."

"Right?!"

"...no?"

"We'll just fight for him!"

"I don't know..."

Ino thought for a minute. This is exactly what happened with her and Sakura years ago when they were both fighting over Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_Haruno Sakura and Ino glared at each other. This had been going on for an hour now. Ino finally spoke up._

_"So Sakura!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have a solution for all our troubles!"_

_"Oh, well care to explain oh mighty one!"_

_"With pleasure! We'll just fight for him!"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"What's the matter, Sakura? Scared? Afraid? Or do you just not care about Sasuke anymore?"_

_"I do!"_

_"Then prove it!"_

_"Fine! I will! And I'll beat you too!"_

_"Bring it!"_

_The two girls fought with all their might (which wasn't much, considering they were only 9!). When the teacher walked out, she found both Sakura and Ino flat on the ground, both knocked out._

**End Flashback**

Ino remembered the fight like it was yesturday. Even though it wasn't much of a fight, Ino still had bruises from it on the inside. That was one of the fights that made her and Sakura lose their friendship.

Temari started getting impatient. "Well?"

Ino looked back up. She had no other choice. There was no other option. She couldn't back down now. Ino's eyes looked straight into Temari's. Temari flinched.

"Let's do this."

Temari and Ino walked a little out of the village where they found a spot that looked like a training area. They both took there positions, each with a straight face. "Ready?" Temari called out. _Well, no backing down now..._

Temari opened up her fan in a second and made a huge swing, knocking down all the trees around them. She looked up, not seeing Ino anywhere. _Hm...I didn't want this to be __that__ short! _While in the middle of her thoughts, Ino appeared right behind her and swung her own huge punch, sending Temari flying to the other side where she caught her landing.

She looked up to find Ino gone again. _Man, she's fast! _Temari looked all around her. Left, right, forward, behind...she was nowhere! "Up here!"

Temari looked shocked when she saw Ino above her. Ino made numerous hand signs before lifting her fingers in front of herself to shape them into an open circle. "Trapping circle no jutsu!" she cried out.

A sphere of blue chakra poured into it appeared all around Temari. She looked through it, glaring at Ino. "What's this suppose to be?!"

"What? You haven't guessed it yet??"

"Why would I be asking?!"

Ino smirked. "Well, if you must know, like what I said for the jutsu, it's a trapping jutsu. My blue chakra swirling around it will grow stronger and stronger from your chakra. There's no way out and the longer you stay in there, the more of your chakra gets drained. Your chakra will join with my chakra, just making the jutsu even stronger. It's usless to try and escape. You just give me the word you give in, and I'll stop!"

"Never!" Temari yelled. She looked around her in the sphere. _There must be some weakspot in this jutsu! There always is! _Temari glanced across to Ino. Her hands were still in the shape of an open circle, but something looked wrong. Ino looked tired, as if she was losing more chakra than Temari. _That's it! This jutsu must take up alot of chakra! Ino won't be able to hold it much longer! Especially if I can make it even harder..._

Temari opened up her fan again and threw several wind blows to the sphere surrounding her. It seemed to be getting weaker. Ino struggled, trying to keep her hands in place. Temari smirked before doing the same thing again, this time with even more blows. Ino couldn't take much more of this. She sighed and released the jutsu, too weak to keep it up.

The sphere around Temari disappeared. Temari looked up to see Ino walking up to her. To her surprise, Ino held out a hand. She whispered quietly, but loud enough for Temari to hear.

"Temari...I don't think we should continue. I mean...a boy isn't enough to fight over like this. Trust me, I know. Why don't we just start over, kay?"

Ino opened her eyes to see Temari with her fan open wide. "I'm not going to fall for that!" she cried. Ino didn't have enough time to protest as Temari used the last of her strength to throw one last wind attack, knocking Ino out while leaving Temari out of breath.

Temari looked across to Ino lying on the ground, unconsious. _What have I done? _She turned around to see Shikamaru running towards them. He seemed to be calling out, but Temari wasn't able to hear a word as she passed out.

Temari was awakened by the sounds of various voices. She couldn't quite make them all out, but was able to hear words. Hospital...critical condition...special nurse...Ino. Temari shot up hearing those words. She looked around her. They were in the waiting room for Konoha's hospital. Shikamaru sat next by her, checking to see if she was ok. Tsunade was in front of Shikamaru, apparently the one who was talking to him about Ino. She snapped, remembering now. "Where's Ino? Is she ok? What were you talking about earlier? Critical condition? That's not Ino, is it???"

She said the words so fast it took Tsunade a while to put them together before finally answering, "Yes, she'll be fine." Temari looked confused. "But, what about what you were saying earlier...WAIT! HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP???"

Tsunade laughed. "Only for about a day. Shikamaru brought the two of you back from the mission yesturday. You seemed to be fine, just a little chakra burn out, that's all. Ino, however, was in critical condition. She seemed to have pushed herself over the edge. I was just telling Shikamaru that it's alright now. My best nurse has been with Ino all night and was able to bring up her health. Ino's resting right now, but you two can see her when she wakes up. I think that won't be too long from now. If you will excuse me..." Tsunade ran off, hearing someone else calling her.

Shikamaru watched Tsunade leave his sight before asking, "What happened?" Temari looked at him and sighed. She explained how after he left, the two started a fight. She talked about the fight, and how it was her fault for suggesting it, but she told him they did it for him.

Shikamaru was a little shocked but recovered instantly. He looked Temari right in the eyes. "Temari, I finally have made my desicion."

"Between what?"

"You and Ino."

"HUH?!"

"I finally realize that me and Ino have been working with each other for a long time, and I don't know what I would do if I lost that partnership with her. I have finally realized that all along, I was confused. But now I know. Temari, I thought I was in love with you...but now I see that it was more of a sister love. Ino, she is the one. I couldn't live without her."

"...I understand"

Temari sighed. "I thought the same thing, but I just ignored the thought. But your right, and I wouldn't have it any other kind of love!" The two smiled back at each other, happy to know everything was going to be alright. The only thing now is to tell Ino...

Ino fluttered her eyes open, looking at her surroundings. "...where...where am I?" she asked herself. Once her vision cleared, Ino noticed a pink haired nurse facing away from her, apparently writing something down. The pink girl turned around to look at Ino, revealing a familiar face. "...Sakura..?" Ino asked. She smiled, her green eyes filled with tears. "Ino! Your ok!"

Ino looked confused. "You were worried?"

"Of course! I was up all night healing you!"

"You were?"

"Yeah! But I had to beg Tsunade-sama to let me treat you. I felt like I had to!"

"You did?"

"Yep!" Sakura stated, making her hand into a fist and putting it proudly on her chest. "I knew exactly what to do!" she declared. Ino huffed, but then noticed Sakura's hands looked burnt.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura took this question by surprise. "Um, yeah. I'm just glad you are!" Sakura grinned at Ino. "You know, you shouldn't get yourself into so much trouble!" "Hey!" Ino yelled. Sakura just looked at her and laughed.

Ino's face turned serious. Sakura stopped laughing. She sighed. "Ok Ino, I take it back."

"That's not it."

"Huh?"  
"Sakura, I don't want to fight anymore..."

"...me neither..."

"Besides, I don't like Sasuke anymore anyway!"

"You don't, Ino?"

"Nope! Do you?"

"NO! Of course I don't?"

"Then do you like someone else, Sakura???"

"Yep!"

"Who? You should ask him out!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Who? Sakura, I'll beat her up for you!"

"No! You don't need to!"

"Then who is it?!"

"Me!"

"Your dating..?"

"Yep!"

"And I never knew..?"

"Nope!"

"Well who is it??"

"Naruto!"

"...Naruto?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I'm sure both you idiots will make the perfect couple!"

"Hey!"

"Heh, heh!"

"So, do you like anyone?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes?!"

"Ok!"  
"So who is it?"

"Ok, I'll tell you..." Ino whispers it in Sakura's ear.

Sakura giggles. "What?!" Ino whines. "And you think I have funny tastes in men!" Sakura laughs harder. "Speaking of which, I should bring him in here, he's waiting for you!" "Ok! Hurry up!" "Roger!"

Shikamaru and Temari were starting to get impaitent. "When will we able to go in???" Temari yelled furiously. Everyone sweatdropped. Just then, Sakura walked in the room. She seemed to be looking around the room, trying to find the two. Her eyes landed on a mob of people surround someone. Sakura was able to make out Shikamaru and Temari in the middle of the angry mob. She fought her way threw and dragged the two out, leading them towards Ino's room while trying to keep the angry mob in the lobby.

"Here it is!" Sakura walked up to a door. She unlocked the door and stepped back. "Ino's feeling alot better, but doesn't seem to remember much of the fight..." When saying this, she glared at Temari. Sakura continued, "However, she'll be able to leave the hospital. I suggest you help her, though. Also, don't let her use her chakra. Besides that, everything will be fine! I'll let you have your privicy with her!" Sakura skipped down the hallway, crossing her fingers. _Please, Shikamaru...you have to admit your feelings for Ino..._

Shikamaru walked in the room and waved bye to Temari who had to leave. He saw Ino on the bed and apologized to her, explaining what happened and that Temari was extremely sorry. Ino looked at him. "Why do you care so much?"

He chuckled a bit. "What?" Ino asked furiously.

"You still don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Ino, the reason I care so much is..."

"Yes?"

"It's because..."

"Yes?"

"Because..."

"Oh, spit it out already!"

Shikamaru hugged her. Ino stood still, in a state of shock at the moment. "Ino..." Shikamaru whispered. "...I care so much because...I love you." He realized that was a big mistake to say when she didn't react. _I'm such an idiot! _He was about to let out a big sigh when he felt her arms return the hug. "I thought you'd never say it!" she replied.

Outside the door, Tsunade looked through the window, sighing. _Great..._she thought as she turned to Sakura. Sakura grinned up at her. "What'd I tell you? You shouldn't bet on me when it comes to Ino! Now hand it over!" Sakura held out her hand, still keeping that grin on her face. Tsunade grumbled, going threw her wallet. After a few moments, Sakura walked off. Tsunade looked back in her wallet, letting out a big sigh. _All my money...my precious, beautiful money...why, Sakura?...WHY???_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you all think??? Review, review, review!!!! XD**


End file.
